Bakugan Dual Dimensions: The Story of Pierce
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: My name is Pierce. I'm a Docorrian and serve under her Ladyship Vanessa. Some of you may wonder how I came to be her top servant. Heh, you're all so clueless. I guess there's no shame in telling you my tale. After all, you won't live long after I tell you it! Bakugan Brawl! Ha!


**Greetings everyone! Antex-The Legendary Zoroark here with a new story for Jetravenex's Bakugan story competition! Be sure to check out her best story: Bakugan Dual Dimensions! It's definitely worth the read! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and Pierce whom Jetravenex is using in her story. Vanessa belongs to Jetravenex as well.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Intro:<em>**

_"My name is Pierce. I'm a Docorrian and serve under her Ladyship Vanessa. Some of you may wonder how I came to be her top servant. Heh, you're all so clueless. I guess there's no shame in telling you my tale. After all, you won't live long after I tell you it! Bakugan Brawl! Ha!"_

_"It all began one day when..."_

Unknown Region in Space

A ship flew across the vast regions of space. This ship was known as the Nemesis. It was a ship full of Bounty Hunters who'd do any job for the right price. In a certain place at the ship, a young man sat in a jail cell. He was an alien species known as a Docorrian named Pierce. Having recently been captured for trying to steal their money, he was to be trained as a fellow Bounty Hunter per their Leader's orders.

"Alright pal. Get your butt up and ready for training." His jailer commanded Pierce. Pierce just merely looked at his jailer with pure hatred.

"I said, GET THE HECK UP!" The jailer then grabbed his whip and lashed at Pierce who gave a cry of pain.

"Now get moving you piece of crud. Don't wanna keep the Master waiting do ya?" The jailer taunted.

"Heh. Fine Thompson. But know this, when I get outta here, you'll be the first on my list to die." Pierce said cockily.

"Ooh! I'm shaking in fear! Now get goin'!" The jailer known as Thompson said in sarcasm.

**_BAKUGAN_**

Pierce slowly walked to the training room where the Leader of the Bounty Hunters awaited him. The Leader's name was feared by many, except Pierce who was simply nonchalant about it.

He finally arrived and the mechanical doors opened up with a "swoosh" sound. There, Leader Gratos watched Pierce enter in a lazy style.

"I see you've finally arrived Pierce. You weren't giving Thompson too much trouble were you?" Gratos said in a monotone voice that carried a hidden threatening tone in it.

"Heh. I'm surprised you care for those little insects. I thought you were just a cold-hearted guy. Guess I was wrong eh? The almighty Gratos! Compassionate! Hah!" Pierce gloated.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE WORM!" Gratos shouted in fury while grabbing a dagger and slashing Pierce across his left eye leaving a jagged scar. "You will learn to respect your superiors in time. And if you don't, I will personally see to your execution!" He then finished his threat by carving an X-shaped scar between Pierce's eyes and nose.

"Aargh! Blast! That hurts you-" Pierce was about to shout at Gratos with a few choice words, but before he could, Gratos hit him multiple times with his fists and sent him flying at the wall with a slap to the face.

"Do not EVER give me attitude worm! Now get ready for your training. Or else." He finished with venom laced in his words.

**_BAKUGAN_**

After long and grueling training exercises, Pierce finally collapsed on the ground wounded badly. He was then tested for his "durability" by his superiors putting salt in his wounds. It hurt like heck. He was finally excused and sent back to his jail cell where Thompson awaited him with a feral grin on his face.

"So? How'd it go little Pierce?" Thompson asked "innocently".

"Oh go bother someone else for a change Thompson. Or are you only here because you're secretly gay?" Pierce taunted him.

"Why you little!" Thompson growled. He then grabbed his whip and lashed at Pierce again, but before it could make contact, Pierce grabbed something from his pocket. It flashed with bright energy blinding Thompson in the process. Thompson then dropped his whip while Pierce grabbed it for himself and began to lash it at Thompson.

"How does it feel now huh Thompson?! This is the pain you caused me! You and your pathetic leader! I'll kill you all!" He laughed sadistically. Before Thompson could call for help, Pierce grabbed a hidden dagger and slit his throat.

"Stay down on the ground where you belong ya filthy animal reject." Pierce finished with a cunning grin on his bloodied face.

Pierce began to look for an opportunity to escape by checking his surroundings. He then spotted a squadron of guards heading his way. He easily took them down and disguised himself in one of their suits. He then headed to Gratos' quarters for some payback.

**_BAKUGAN_**

Meanwhile...on another ship further away

Vanessa was bored. Bored as heck. And that was never a good sign for her servants. Both Victor and Trent sent glances at each other and began to leave so they wouldn't feel her wrath...or worse, play some "games" with her. They both shuddered at the thought.

Before they could fully leave, the scanner on the ship began to bleep over and over. Vanessa smiled at this and thought, _'Finally! I can have some fun. I was getting bored playing my little games with Trent and Victor anyways.'_

She then called out to the two who jumped in fear and surprise. "You two! Get ready to follow the coordinates that the signal is sending. Looks like we'll be meeting with ol' Gratos again. It's gonna be a heck of a party!" She smiled gleefully.

"Y-y-yes ma'am!" Both Victor and Trent said simultaneously.

**_BAKUGAN_**

Back on the Nemesis...

Gratos gritted his teeth in frustration. He received news that Thompson was brutally mutilated and killed. Not only that, Pierce escaped! To say he was furious was an understatement. He then began to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration when a guard entered.

"What are you doing here? I didn't send for you!" Gratos said in a angry tone.

The guard merely shrugged and pulled out two dual blade discs from his belt. His mask then shifted and revealed his identity as Pierce!

"Ah! I see. There you are Pierce. So you've come to try and kill me eh? How bold, but utterly foolish." Gratos said. He then snapped his fingers and guards equipped with upgraded phased in out of nowhere. They were known as the Ghost Squadron. Gratos' elite guardsmen.

Gratos then issued one command, "Kill the Docorrian."

All five of Gratos' guards reached for their weapons which was an electrical spear and shield. They then charged at Pierce while turning invisible. Pierce never even flinched. Ever since the harsh training and beatings he received, he always managed to analyze how the guards fought. Pierce immediately jumped out of the way of an oncoming spear that would've pierced his heart. He then used his combat discs to slice the guard up. He then sensed more coming his way and in a few minutes, all were defeated.

Gratos had had enough of this utter foolishness. He'd deal with the punishment for his guards later. Right now, he'd kill the Docorrian for his insolence. He then held out his hand and an electrical sword materialized in his hands.

"I see. So you've managed to knock out all my guards eh? I'm sure you're proud of yourself. However, don't get too cocky Docorrian!" He shouted in animalistic fury.

They then began their duel to the death.

Pierce dodged and weaved through Gratos' relentless attacks. He hardly left an opening for Pierce to identify! The combat discs clashed against Gratos' sword, but Pierce felt himself being pushed back ever so slowly. After numerous cuts and scrapes, both combatants were highly tired. Pierce refused to give up while Gratos merely wanted the worm to be crushed under his boot. Before they were able to continue, the Nemesis was blasted by enemy fire! The ship then began to lurch while Pierce and Gratos lost balance.

**_BAKUGAN_**

On the Enemy Ship...

"Milady, we've managed to break through the Nemesis' shields and have begun to board it." Trent reported to Vanessa.

"I see. That is most excellent news Trent! Make sure to take anything of value understood?" Vanessa smirked slyly.

"Yes milady!" Trent answered back.

"Milady, forgive the interruption, but I bring news." Victor announced.

"Eh? What kind of news Victor?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"It appears that there's a fellow Docorrian on board. What shall we do?" Victor asked.

_'Interesting...'_ Vanessa thought. "Find him and bring him on board. Where is he at the moment Victor?" She asked her loyal subject.

"He is currently seen in combat against Gratos milady." Victor said.

"Hmm...a warrior eh? Make sure to bring him to me for sure now. He could prove useful!" Vanessa cackled.

**_BAKUGAN_**

As the ship slowly lost control of itself, Gratos then began to flee and head toward the engine room to see what was happening. Pierce was slowly lagging behind him.

"Engine room! What the heck is going on over there?!" Gratos shouted in his comm.

_"Sir! We've lost power to the main shields and we're being boarded! It appears to be Docorrian in nature-AAAGH!"_ Was the response then static.

"Dang it all! It must be Vanessa! Curse that witch!" Gratos shouted. He then began to head toward the escape pods, but Pierce awaited him there.

"Get outta my way Pierce! Even if you kill me here, you'll still die! This ship was meant to self-destruct if it was ever boarded!" Gratos shouted in panic.

"You think I care? I'd rather watch you die first! And once I die after, at least I'll die knowing the satisfaction that I killed you!" Pierce said in confidence.

The ship then lurched again, and as Gratos dropped his guard, Pierce took the chance and beheaded him when he wasn't looking. Gratos dropped to the ground dead.

"Give my regards to the devil you pathetic ant." Pierce said in triumph. He then fainted due to exhaustion.

**_BAKUGAN_**

_"Is he alive-"_

_"There's no pulse as of-"_

_Quiet fools! He's awakening."_

Pierce opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself still alive and on a Docorrian ship no less! He was in a med bay in hospital clothing. He then strained his hearing and the voices that were speaking made themselves clear.

"Forgive us milady." One said.

"Enough! Leave us. I wish to speak with this Docorrian alone. Is that understood?" The leader said.

"Yes ma'am!" The two servants said. They then left her and Pierce alone.

"Wh-where am I?" Pierce asked weakly.

"Did Lady Vanessa give you permission to speak?!" A voice shouted at him. Pierce looked around for the voice and noticed a ball open up on the woman's shoulder whom he assumed was Lady Vanessa.

"You mean THE Lady Vanessa?! She was the one who saved me?" Pierce asked in disbelief.

Before the ball could speak, Vanessa added in, "Yes indeed. It was us who shot down Gratos' ship and found you lying on the ground next to his dead body. I'm impressed you actually took him down. What is your name?" She asked, but it was more of a demand.

"My name...is Pierce milady." He answered her in respect.

"Mm...I see you also are quite respectful. I'm assuming you're wondering what this is on my shoulder?" She asked him.

Pierce merely nodded his head yes.

"Then allow me to explain. This here, is what is called a Bakugan. It is a species of powerful beasts that turn into ball form when not unleashing their full power. They use many different abilities and each have one out of six attributes. They are known as Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Ventus, and Aquos." Vanessa explained.

"I see. Seeing as you were the one who rescued me, I humbly offer my soul to you." Pierce said.

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. It's actually what I wanted you to do. You see, on Docorr, all men serve us women. Hopefully, if you prove yourself worthy, I may reward you as my equal. Until then, you will obey me and only me. Is that understood?" Vanessa requested of Pierce.

"I will serve you till the end of all time milady." Pierce replied back.

Years Later...

Many years later after being put into Vanessa's care, Pierce became quite a skilled individual, and rose quickly through the ranks as a soldier. He was eventually rewarded with a Bakugan of the Haos attribute named Xanatos and became part of Vanessa's elite squadron. He did everything Lady Vanessa ordered him to do. He then became her top guard and the most loyal of them all. She usually reserved him for bigger tasks instead of small ones. His attire changed too. He now wore an eyepatch over his left eye and wore torn up/shredded jeans, black boots, red and blue fingerless gloves, a black leather coat, and a green undershirt underneath his leather jacket. He also became more pale in skin color and his eyes eventually became golden with slitted pupils. Even his personality changed from a regular state to a somewhat bipolar state. Nonetheless, he was loyal. From this point forth, the old Pierce died, and a new monstrous version of Pierce was born!

_"Attention all Docorrians! Her Ladyship Vanessa has an assignment for Trent, Victor, and Pierce. Report to her immediately!" _The intercom buzzed. Pierce then headed to Vanessa's chambers per his orders. There he met Trent and Victor who seemed quite uneasy with him around.

Vanessa then entered and addressed her subjects who bowed down to her on their knees.

"Gentleman. We've received special orders to track down a man named Masquerade on Earth. There is no room for failure on this mission. If there is, punishment will be severe! Make sure to gather your belongings and prep for the mission!" She demanded.

"Yes Lady Vanessa!" All three shouted.

_'And so it begins...'_ Vanessa thought to herself.

**_THE END?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How'd you like it? Sorry there weren't any Bakugan battles! But this was mainly a story about Vanessa's top soldier Pierce and his past. Hope you enjoyed (especially you Jetravenex)!<br>**

**This is Antex signing off!**


End file.
